Loved by a devil (Urie)
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Takes place after episode 12 of the anime but where they boys don't profess their love for Ritsuka outright. rated T for now.


**Takes place after episode 12 but where the boys don't professes their love for Ritsuka outright.**

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Ritsuka stood up from her desk putting her books into her book-bag slinging it onto her back feeling the eyes of nearly all the students in the hallway on her almost envy in their look. She stiffened slightly at their stares not trying to meet their gaze. However she saw several fox faces in the crowd that she knew were her silent protectors that would alert the others if they did anything to her.

It had been like this for a while now ever since the incident at back Nesta's castle. something that irritated Lindo to know end

"There! Thats her."

"That girl? Ugh... What's so special about her?"

"I know right? ...She's just so... plain..."

Hearing hushed yet dark sounding whispers she looked back over her shoulder to see a cluster of girls by a pillar whispering behind their hands and glaring at her, ones she had seen at Urie garden party all those months before.

One look at their faces and their voices made it abundantly clear that they were sound of mind, at least in the magical sense of the word.

She gulped but before she could do anything one of the fox face faced students stepped in from the crowd in the next hallway falling into step and walking beside her nearly shoulder to shoulder.

She trailed her eyes up at him, he in turn looked down at her his face unchanging, eyes slanted if not for a hint of brown. It would have seemed a bit unnerving to most yet she didn't feel worried. Her eyes moved to the seal on the side of his neck, she didn't know how she knew but she could tell Urie had placed it there.

The fox face gave her shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze as they walked on down a hallway as the girls began following them at a distance. When she tried to look behind to see if it was one or all of them the boy placed a gentle hand on top of her head with a warmth that was not his own to stop her from looking shaking his own as he turned left and led her down a hallway stopping in the middle and nodded his head forward before going back around leaving her there to choose. She turned to watch him, watching as he turned into Urie leading the girls away from her as they appeared in the corridor not paying her any mind as they went.

She turned back to see where she had been led to noting that she had been left in a halfway of sorts where an open archway was that she knew was in no way apart of the school, She looked back again. The person had led the girls away and there was no one else marked or any of the others that she could tell that could force her to go on. She could just leave if Urie had wanted to talk to her why not at the greenhouse.

Or maybe...

She turned back towards the corridor slowly walking forwards taking the pathway, unknowing of a yellow rose that lay on the path she had just taken that vanished from her sight as she went on.

As she walked past the open hallway a bright light was all she could see before it faded and she found herself standing in a garden filled with numerous plants and flowers, shimmering butterflies could be seen flying in the air around her over an open sky looking like a scene out of a fairy tail. She could sense Urie's magic all around her.

"Urie?" She called looking around seeing nothing but greenery mixed with the shimmering butterflies coming to glide down around her ghosting across her skin lightly skimming through her hair, a few floating a few feet from her as if urging her forward but at the same weren't trying to press her towards them as they fluttered all around, their touch felt like a gentle caress akin to the feel of a rose against her skin.

She held out her hand and one of them fluttered to land on her fingertips sending a wave of gentle warmth through her digits. It was a beautiful sight really and she couldn't help but smile.

She raised it to her eyes before it took off its wings tickling her nose slightly

Again she looked behind her to see that the path she had come from was still there taking the path following the butterflies.

She walked on until she reached an open area of sorts where there in the center stood Urie standing in front of a fountain smiling warmly at her, a pink rose held in his hands.


End file.
